Meeting You Again
by Chun Yut Mei
Summary: Riku sees Satoshi again. They have a little date. Daisuke gets jealous and changes. Will Riku and Sato become a couple? Or will Dai get in the way. Riku needs advice from Risa!
1. Seeing You Once Again

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D N ANGEL!**

* * *

"Yahoo!" Riku screamed because she just graduated from collage.

"Its about time! I really hated those quizzes, homework, and tests! I'm finally free!" Riku thought in her head as she walked home.

"I just can't wait until I tell Risa! Its too bad I moved out though." Riku said to herself.

Finally she got home. She opened the door and ate dinner a few minutes later. "Well, I guess I'll just go to bed now" Riku said tiredly.

THE NEXT DAY

"5:30A.M.? What? I'm not suppose to wake up until 7:00A.M.! And work doesn't start until 8:30A.M.!" Riku said in a shock

(A few minutes later) "Ugh! I can't sleep! Oh well, I guess I'll just get ready and then I'll go take a walk afterwards to kill time." Riku said.

After Riku ate breakfast and took a shower, she went outside to take a walk. When she was walking, she just kept looking on the ground. And since she didn't look up to see where she was going... "Ouch! Hey! What's yours problem! (Author: Not my fault you weren't looking! Sorry, but its true.)" Riku yelled as she fell down. When she got up, she looked to see who she bumped into. "S-Satoshi H-Hiwatari?" Riku said in shock.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" asked Satoshi confused yet keeping his blank expression.

"Don't act like you never met me or seen me before!" Riku said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember," Satoshi replied back still keeping his blank expression.

"Y-You don't?" Riku said in a very sad tone and looked down. Then silence went between the two of them until... "Fine! Be that way!" Riku yelled and then started crying. After, she ran away and went to work early.

As Riku was walking to work, she thought about what happened in the past.

FLASHBACK

Back when she was still in middle school, she thought she loved Daisuke. But she was wrong. When she found out that Daisuke loved Risa, she couldn't stand him helping her and always being with her. But then she became to like Satoshi. Then one day, he said to her, "I promise I will never forget you, Riku Harada". She also promised that to Satoshi.

END OF FLASHBACK

Finally Riku made it to work. She works at a super market as a cashier. Her first costumer was Satoshi!

"What are you doing here? To make me cry again?" asked Riku in an annoyed voice.

"I followed you here and I really am sorry I made you cry. It came back to me that your Riku Harada." said Satoshi in a calm tone.

"So you came here to see me and apologize?" Riku asked starting to blush.

"Yeah" Satoshi said. And with that Riku embraced Satoshi. Satoshi embraced back and smiled a little.

"I'll wait outside for you when you get done with work." Satoshi whispered in her ear.

"But It's going to be a while" Riku replied back.

"Its alright" Satoshi said.

3 HOURS LATER

Riku ran up to Satoshi since she just finished work.

"I can't believe you waited that long!" Riku said in surprise.

"Don't worry. Its no problem." Satoshi replied back.

* * *

**Satoshi will act more kinder in my stories now! Also this is my first fanfic! (chapter 2 will come soon!)**


	2. A Surprised Date?

"Thank you so much!" Riku said and gave him a hug.

Satoshi just smiled at her and said, "Riku, I know this is so sudden but, would you like to go out with me. Like a date?"

"Of course! But first I have to go home and change." Riku replied back in a very happy tone and then blushed.

"Alright, then I guess I'll go home and change also. By the way, I'll pick you up at your house at 7:00." Satoshi said.

"That's fine with me!" Riku replied back.

"Can I walk you home Riku?" Satoshi asked nervously.

"Sure." Riku replied and then blushed.

They both walked holding hands. (Author: Awww! How cute!)

AT RIKU'S HOUSE

"Thanks for walking me home Hiwatari!" Riku said sweetly.

"No Problem. And you can call me Satoshi." Satoshi said to her.

"Alright, Satoshi. Well, I'll meet you at 7:00. Bye!" Riku said in a calm tone.

"Bye Riku." Satoshi replied.

Riku closed the door.

"Wow! I can't believe I was asked out by Satoshi! Well, I better get ready! By the way, I'll just go to the mall to buy a formal dress since I don't have any dresses. Too bad I can't just borrow Risa's dress or something." Riku thought.

AT THE MALL

"Hmm...I don't know what to get! Oh well, I just I'll get something simple. I know! I'll buy this.

When Riku went back home, she tried on the dress. Its fit perfectly! It was a white dress that had two little slits at the end. The dress was up to her ankles and made of pure silk. There were also pearls at the bottom of her dress and the top part of the dress looked very bridal style.

"Finally I'm finished!" Riku said like she was exhausted.

"What? Its already 6:55? Wow! Time does go by quickly!" Riku thought.

After she put on some high heels that Risa gave her, that doorbell rang. She looked at the time and it was 7:00 sharp.

"Wow, he has pretty good timing!" Riku thought.

Then, Riku opened the door.

"Hi Riku. You look great! I got you some flowers." Satoshi said as he gave her the flowers and smiled.

Satoshi was dressed in a white tuxedo.

"Wow! You also look great yourself Satoshi!" Riku exclaimed and blushed at the same time.

"Well then, shall we go?" Satoshi asked.

Riku just nodded. When they went outside, Riku saw a limo there. She was so surprised that Satoshi rented a limo for their date. Then she hugged him and he hugged back not minding it at all.

"Thanks so much, Satoshi!" Riku said in excitement.

Satoshi just smiled at her. After, they got to the restaurant 10 minutes later.

AT THE RESTAURANT

A few minutes later the waiter came in.

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the dinner special." Satoshi replied.

"And you Miss?" the waiter asked Riku.

"I'll just take the salad." Riku also replied to the waiter.

"Very well then. Your dinner will come shortly" the waiter said to them.

After the food came, the two were just eating so there was complete silence. Until someone came up to them.

* * *

**Sorry! It will be continued in chapter 3. I hoped you guys liked it! Also, please R&R. Thanks! Bye!**


	3. Uninvited Guest

"Hey, who the hell are you? And what are you doing with _my_ Satoshi Hiwatari?" said some Satoshi fan girl.

"Who is this, Satoshi? Don't tell me your going out with another girl!" Riku asked in an annoyed voice.

"Don't get the wrong idea Riku, this is just some fan girl." Satoshi replied to Riku.

"But if your wrong Satoshi, I'm going to kill you because I didn't think you were the kind of guy who would cheat on other girls."Riku said.

"Satoshi is wrong, I'm his girlfriend!" screamed the angry fan girl.

Riku was getting really irritated with this crap so she got up and slapped the fan girl right across the face causing her to fall down.

"You know, I really am getting pissed off right now! Even back when I was in middle school, Satoshi would always have fan girls following him! Get it straight! If the guy doesn't notice you, he not yours you little bitch(Author: Hey, Riku! Calm down!)!" Riku yelled at the fan girl.

That caused the fan girl to run away.

"I'm sorry about all of that. But there are a lot of more girls still after me from middle school." Satoshi said to Riku in a worried tone.

But then they became really quiet when they ate their dinner. After, they just finished and yet said nothing.

"Okay, lets go home now" Riku said as she broke the silence and stood up.

"Alright fine." Satosh just replied back.

Then they just walked back to Riku's house with the silence again.

"Hey Riku...I truly am sorry" Satoshi finally said.

"I know. I forgive you." Riku answered softly.

"Than why are you so quiet? I mean, your usually kinda talkative." Satoshi replied to Riku.

"Well, its because I just didn't know you still had fan girls. And I'm still wondering why you didn't choose one of them to go on dates with." Riku said.

"Its because when we were back in middle school, I thought I loved Risa...Until I met you. Then I promised myself no matter what, I wouldn't lose you...Even to Daisuke Niwa" Satoshi replied in a serious voice.

"But, I'm not any different from my sister. All I have is shorter hair and I'm a tomboy kinda type. And Risa is always better than me. So why don't you like her? Why?" Riku asked anxiously.

"Because...I see you different through my eyes. You stand out of the crowd for me. I see you better more than I see Risa." Satoshi said.

That left Riku speechless because she never thought anyone would like her better than her sister. Back in her past everyone always favored Risa more than Riku. "Just because I have short hair and I'm a tomboy, am I really that different from Risa?" Riku thought to herself.

But when she looked back at Satoshi she just smiled and said, "I never knew you like me better than Risa. And I use to like Niwa until he liked Risa. I was so stupid to know that she wouldn't return his feelings. Oh well, so, wanna go back home now?"

"Sure" Satoshi replied.

AT RIKU'S HOUSE

"Well, thanks for taking me out to dinner, Satoshi! Bye" Riku said as waving and entering into her house.

"Bye, Riku." Satohsi just replied back.

* * *

**If your wondering why I chose SatoRiku, its because I chose the ramdomly. Now I'm beginning to like this couple. Please R&R!**

**Rin Miyazawa**


	4. Behind the Scenes

Hello! Its me, Rin! Well, this chapter is what happens behind the scenes. You know, like what happens when they're not preforming in the story yet.

Rin: So, who would like to start off?

(No answer)

Rin: I said, WHO WOULD LIKE TO START OFF?

Risa: Oh! Me! Me! Sorry about that Rin, I was a little shy.

Rin: I guess its okay. Well, Risa, take it away!

Risa: Well, since she's gone, I would like to say...RIN IS SO MEAN! SHE DIDN'T LET ME TALK IN THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTER!

Rin: HEY! I'M STILL HERE AND YOUR COMING IN AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

(Leaves Risa by herself)

Risa: Yay! Uh... Well, I think Riku coming soon with Hiwatari.

(Riku just came with Hiwatari)

Risa: RIKU!

Riku: (breathing heavily)

Risa: Hey Riku, why are you breathing so hard.

Satoshi: I told you. You should've just rode in the car with me.

Riku: (blushing) I didn't know the place was _this_ far! Anyways...Hi Risa! (Ran up to give her a hug)

Satoshi: Well, all we need now is Dark and Daisuke.

Riku: Wait, what about Krad? (To Rin) Hey, you! Is Krad suppose to be in the story?

Rin: Maybe! I can't tell you now! This is only the 4th chapter!

Risa: Wait, did you say Dark would be coming? Dark? DARK? Oh my gosh! NIWA! GET THE HELL OVER HERE SO DARK WOULD COME!

Rin: Settle down Risa! In this story, Dark and Daisuke are separated!

Risa: Thank goodness! If I kissed Mr. Dark, it would kinda be the same as kissing Daisuke. Ewww!

(Daisuke finally arrived with Dark)

Daisuke: What do you mean, ewww! Didn't you use to like me?

Dark: Hah! I guess I still got the charm and looks, Dai!

Risa: I've never loved you Daisuke! I've always loved Mr. Dark! Besides, I only liked you as a good friend, stupid!

Riku: Oh, Risa! Don't be so mean! Even to Daisuke who always helped you!

Dark: Hey, Riku. Didn't you use to like Daisuke?

Riku: I _use _to but now I don't. Now I like...Oh nevermind. Just forget about it.

Satoshi: (looked at Riku curiously)

Daisuke: Hey, Hiwatari. You sure are quiet.

Satoshi: Oh, sorry. I just don't know what to say.

Daisuke: Oh.

Dark: (changing subject) Well, at least Krad's not here!

Riku, Risa, Daisuke, and Satoshi: Agreed!

Dark: Well, I guess this is suppose to be the end of the chapter now.

Risa: Aww...Darn.

Riku: Well, since Rin, is gone...Later!

(Riku leaves and drags Risa along.)

(Satoshi leaves on his own)

(Dark and Daisuke walk out also)

(Rin walks back into the room)

Rin: Well, I guess that's the end of the chapter!

(Someone walks in)

Rin: Krad? KRAD? YOUR-

(Cut off by Krad)

Krad: No one's here? Yes! I'm the first one here!

Rin: (saying pissed off) NO YOU BIG DUMBASS! YOUR LATE! EVERYONE ALREADY LEFT!

(Krad runs out)

Rin: Well, I guess this is the end of the chapter now! Later!

* * *

**Sorry! This is a kinda pointless chapter! Please R&R though!**

**Rin Miyazawa**


	5. The Letter and the Problem

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D N ANGEL!**

* * *

AFTER RIKU'S DATE

"Hmm...What I just experienced, was is a dream? I mean, I just had a date with the most popular guy in middle school." Riku thought over and over to herself.

After, she sent outside again to see the stars, but she also forgot to open up her mail box. When she opened it there was a letter. She totally forgot about looking at the stars, so she went inside to read the letter. It said...

_Dear Riku,_

_I just haven't seen you in forever since you went to college and moved away. Well, I did the same! Heh! Well, _

_I just wanted to visit you. By the way, I'm bringing a special someone who wants to visit you as well Riku. I think I'll_

_be over in less than a week. Were having dinner at your house because you know how to cook better than I do. So, _

_yeah. And if you have a boyfriend, invite him over. Oops! I forgot your boyfriend is Daisuke Niwa. Damn, I ruined _

_it! Oh well, the person I'm bring over is Daisuke Niwa, obviously. He said he really misses you! And, I guess who_

_my new boyfriend is! Just remember, I broke up with Hiwatari during the highschool years, so its not him. Guess! _

_Guess! Oh well, I'm just so anxious to tell you! ITS DARK MOUSEY! Ugh! Damn myself again. I'm just too _

_anxious! Well, yeah. I think that's all I have to say for now! Later, Riku! See you less than a week!_

_Your best and only sis, _

_Risa! (Duh!)_

"Damn, how am I going to get myself out of this crap? What if Risa finds out? Even worse...WHAT IF DAISUKE FINDS OUT? I forgot about Niwa when we both went out separate ways. Oh, wait! Now its coming back to me. After Risa rejected Niwa, we became a couple. Damn, I have a bad memory! Then why did I accept to go on a date with Satoshi? Ugh! It was just a date! Its not like we are a couple!" Riku screamed at herself.

(Phone Rings)

"Hello, Harada residents." Riku said.

"RIKU! ITS ME, RISA! I have some news to tell you. I just got here and now I'm at a hotel with Daisuke and Dark. In the letter, I forgot to mention I brought Dark. Sorry, Riku! Well, I was thinking I could come over your house and the guys will just stay at the hotel. It's my plan to make Daisuke wait. Heh! I'm evil! No, just kidding! And I just wanted to see your hosue as well!" Risa said excitedly.

"Well, I guess its alright then." Riku replied.

"Okey dokey then! See you in 5 minutes!" Risa said as she hanged up the phone.

"Oh, great! What have I done? I guarantee she'll find out about what happened. But yet, Satoshi's not my boyfriend. NIWA IS! But, why don't I remember him? Ahh! I can't even remember what he looks like! Why? Why? Why can't I remember Niwa? Ouch, this is really hurting my brain. Stress is not good for me!" Riku said holding her head.

(Door Bell Rings)

"Damn, that's probably Risa. I just can't tell her. Not yet..." Riku sighed and opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL? SATOSHI?" Riku exclaimed as she jumped back.

"Hm. Not happy to see me?" Satoshi said.

"No, its not that. Its just my sister is going to be here and she thinks that I'm still dating Daisuke Niwa from middle school and highschool. She'll be upset. She wouldn't think I'm the person who would cheat on other people. And remember, she was your ex-girlfriend." Riku replied.

(Door Bell Rings Again)

"Crap, that's probably her! Go hide Satoshi! Hurry up!" Riku whispered.

"Okay, fine!" Satoshi replied back as running off.

(Riku Opens The Door)

"Riku! How are you! Guess what! I lied! I brought Niwa and Dark. I hope we can sleep over here tonight! The hotel is way too expencive!" Risa exclaimed as hugging Riku and showing Daisuke and Dark to her.

"O-Oh...H-Hey...N-Niwa a-and D-D-Dark...G-Glad t-t-to s-s-see y-you a-again." Riku said in a very nervous tone and twitched at the same time.

"Hey, Riku. What's with the nervous act and the twitching?" Dark said as he entered the house.

"Hi Riku." Daisuke said as he kissed Riku on the cheek and blushed.

"Hi Daisuke." Riku said as blushing.

"Oooh! I'm so jealous! You got a better house than me! Its no fair! I'm going to take a tour on my own. Dark, Daisuke, let's go see!" Risa said as wandering off.

"Hey! Risa! This is so unexpected! I didn't even get to cook dinner!" Riku shouted.

"No fair! You have such a nice bathroom Riku!" Risa exclaimed as not hearing her sister.

"What do you mean, Risa? It looks just exactly like yours." Dark said behind her.

"Wow! How is Riku this tidy?" Daisuke thought.

"Oh well! Anyways, let's move on! By the way, Riku!" Risa yelled.

"What the hell is it? I'm trying to prepare dinner!" Riku screamed as she ran over to the group.

"Is that your room down the hall?" Risa asked in acute voice since her sister was already pissed off.

"Aww! That voice is so cute!" Dark thought.

"Yes! It is!" Rikumumbled under hervoice.

"Well then, let's go see!" Daisuke said in a cheery voice.

"Alright, fine, go ahead." Riku said as she followed them.

When Daisuke opened the door, he saw a blue-headed guy laying on Riku's bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" everyone shouted. Even Riku.

"SATOSHI? COULDN'T YOU HIDE IN A CLOSET OR SOMETHING?" Riku yelled.

"No, it was filled with too much of your clothes." Satoshi replied.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN RIKU'S HOUSE?" Daisuke asked pissed off.

"I came to visit." He replied to the pissed off red-head.

"Your not cheating on anyone. Are you Riku? I didn't expect your that kind of type." Dark questioned.

"No! I'm not that type of person!" Riku said as she shook her head.

"Oh, yeah. What about the date, Riku?" Satoshi questioned.

"What? You went on a date with him?" Daisuke said as falling down.

"No! It's not like that! I'm sorry! Ever since I felt for collage, I've forgotten all about you! I'm sorry Daisuke! I truly am! Then after I heard from you, I thought you already got a new girlfriend! I never knew you were so strong to love me for this long! Please forgive me, Daisuke! Please!" Riku begged on her knees.

**( TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6! )

* * *

**

I was thinking, should this be SatoXRiku or DaiXRiku. Your choice. And also,I need some suggestions for the next chapter. Please R&R!

PS: Thanks to the reviewers! I will try and write longer for now on!


	6. 2 Kisses and Anger

Sorry for late update! Now continuing from the story. (If you are wondering where I put the disclaimer thingy, I put it in the first chapter.)

* * *

After Riku, practically begging on her knees for forgiveness to Niwa, There was silence among the group.

"..."

"Hey Riku..." Satoshi said, finally breaking some silence.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT, DAMMIT?" Riku said now with her face turning red in anger.

"Well, it doesn't seem your pretty hooked on that Daisuke guy anymore. So I guess I'll have you for myself." Satoshi replied as if he didn't care of what he was saying.

"Dammit! Watch what your saying dumb ass!" Daisuke snarled.

"Wow, I actually never saw Niwa like this before through middle school and high school years. Maybe I shouldn't have rejected him. Wait! What the hell am I thinking? I got the best man in the world. And that person is Dark Mousey!" Risa thought to herself.

"Wait a minute, who are you calling the dumb ass, dumb ass? You even know it Niwa Daisuke! I got way better grades than you! You were just smiling all the time because Riku comforted you! And you didn't even notice the little things in life she did for you! I did! So next time, think before you call one a dumb ass!" Satoshi yelled at Daisuke in anger.

When Daisuke heard this, he wanted to punch Hiwatari. "You bastard!" Daiuske said as trying to strike at Satoshi.

Riku stopped Daisuke. She turned her defense against him into a light hug. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "It doesn't feel the same anymore. I don't feel right anymore. Not being with you for a while made us grow apart...I'm sorry." Riku said as a tears were forming on her face.

"Being rejected, Riku...I hate it. I won't give up that easily on you. I'm leaving." Daisuke said in a harsh tone as just walking away from teary-eyed female.

Dark followed Daisuke out the door.

"Riku. Why did you have to say that? You and Dai have been couples for years. And here I thought you would be together forever. I need to talk to you later. I've also gota go, too." Risa softly said to her older sister. "Come with us, Hiwatari. I can't trust you with my sister alone. I'll be waiting outside with the guys. Just remember your paying for your own room when we get back to the hotel. Don't take too long saying good-bye to my sister." Risa stated as walking out of the room.

As Satoshi was walking out of the room, he faced Riku. "You know that I'll never give up on you." With that he gave a brief kiss to Riku. On the lips. Riku thought it was a warm and soft kiss. Yet, it was a kiss that hurt her emotionally. In other words, the kiss was _deceiving_.

"Satoshi?" Riku quietly whispered. He didn't hear it. He was already out of the house. She just stood there blushing lightly and not moving. She was still in shock...

AT THE HOTEL

"Hiwatari, go at the front desk and get your room. We're on the 3rd floor #334. Just in case there's an emergency." Risa said going up the elevator with Dark and Daisuke.

"Thanks Harada." he mumbled.

Risa pressed the button 3 in the elevator. "Niwa, you haven't talked since."

They reached the 3rd floor and the elevator door opened. "Later Daisuke!" Dark and Risa said as they went their separate ways. Daisuke was also on the 3rd floor, but he had his own room. He was number 379.

"Are you sure he's gonna be alright, Dark?" Risa said as searching for her card key.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine, babe." Dark replied with a smirk on his face.

Risa blushed a little. Then returned back to finding the key. "H-hey Dark, w-where's the key?" she replied questioning Dark.

"Don't look at me! You never trusted me with things important!" Dark said startled.

"Ah! Crap! I forgot! It's not in my pockets! It was in my purse! I left my purse at Riku's house!" Risa said half yelling.

"Oh no. Oh no." Dark said burring his hand in his face.

"I know Dark, we have to drive back there and drive back. And we're using up gas. Which also cost money. I'm sorry, Dark." Risa said trying to comfort her Dark.

"No. Its not that. I guess think your sister is a little well, crazy." Dark said confessing.

"Um...Okay." Risa replied.

"Oh wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that! Oh wait, yeah, I did." he said again.

"...Well, I'm gonna go. Go order some food. So when I come back, we could eat something." Risa order to Dark.

"Kay." Dark replied.

"Love you, bye hun." Risa replied.

"Love you, too babe." Dark said while giving Risa a light hug.

Risa quickly walked to the elevator. She pressed the "L" button that means Lobby. "I wonder if Niwa will be alright." Risa thought as exiting through the elevator. Then when heading towards the front door to exit the hotel she saw Daisuke.

"Niwa!" Risa said running to him. "Where were you?"

"Smoking." he replied in a cold voice.

"But Niwa. You never smoked before. What the hell is wrong with you?" Risa questioned with full curiosity. He didn't reply. He was heading somewhere else.

"Where are you going?" Risa questioned again as grabbing Daisuke's arm.

"Bar." he said mumbling.

Risa shrugged off what happened and went outside. She started her car and quickly went over to Riku's house. She got there in 5 minutes.

"Riku! Riku! Open the damn door!" Risa said shouting while ringing the door bell many times and also banging the door. The door opened.

THUD!

Risa had fallen down. "Ouch!"

"Well, not my fault you were leaning on my door." Riku said in an irritated voice.

"Hpmh!" Risa said pouting.

"And next time...WILL YOU NOT BANG THE FRIKEN DOOR!" Riku said yelling at her sister.

"Sorry." Risa replied.

"It was like you were gonna break down the door!" Riku said and helping her sister up from the ground.

"Well, I came here to get my purse. I left it here." Risa said as searching for her purse. "Ah ha! Found it!"

Risa went to find her sister after looking for her purse. When she found her, Riku was standing at the door. The door and open. And her finger was pointing outside. She had a look on her face that read, "GET OUT!"

"How rude, Riku!" Risa said as finally figuring out what Riku was trying to tell her. "I needed to talk to you."

Riku closed the door and sat went to the living room and sat down on a couch. Risa followed her and went and took a seat across from Riku.

"Well? What is it, Risa?" she replied and some hint in her voice that she wanted to get the chat over with.

* * *

Well. That's the end of the chapter! Please review! The more reviews, the more I'll update faster! Hope you enjoyed!

Rin Miyazawa


	7. Riku's talk with Risa

Well, back to the story!

* * *

"Well, Riku, its about...Niwa." Risa admitted.

Riku's eyes suddenly widen. "W-what happened! Tell me!" Riku grabbed Risa's shoulders and started to shake her. Then she stopped.

"W-well..." she started.

"T-tell me! I wanna know!" Riku hollered.

"I know you'll be surprised to hear this, but, Niwa took drugs." Risa said slowly.

"But...He never took drugs in his life! Not even medical drugs!" Riku argued.

"I know...Niwa's changed. I'm scared. I'm scared of him now." Risa said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Its all because of my fault. And why are you starting to cry?" Riku said to Risa, tears also forming in her eyes. Then two of her tears dropped.

"I never saw Niwa that way. When I was near him, I felt his coldness. It hurts you emotionally. I can't help but cry. I don't know what else he might do. Even..._Suicide_." Risa responded.

"Risa! Why the hell would you say such a thing! Don't say things like that!" Riku said as wiping away some tears.

"Sorry Riku, but remember, that is reality. I'm sorry. Its just, some people can't take it. So they _end_ it." Risa replied.

"..."

"Riku?"

"...Yeah. Sorry. I just need to accept things. I guess." Riku finally responded back to her sister.

Risa gave a small smile at her sister.

"But I hope things turn out for the better in the end." Riku spoke up.

"Me too, Riku." Risa agreed. "Just remember, I'll always be here to support you."

"Thanks Risa." Riku said softly. "I'll always be here to support you too!"

Riku smiled at her. Risa smiled back.

"Riku..." Risa said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Riku replied back to her.

"I want to tell you, let your heart decide what it wants." Risa spoke up.

"Already decided."

"What?"

"Yup...Satoshi." Riku admitted.

"Then, I think you chose right." Risa said.

Riku had a surprised look. "What are you talking about?"

"Niwa's...been...ch-cheating on you."

Riku suddenly ran out the door in search for Diasuke when she heard this.

"Riku! Wait!" Risa yelled.

* * *

I know! I know! Sorry the chapter is SO short! I **p r o m i s e** next time to make it long.


End file.
